


A Heart Open to Love

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim can't help how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heart Open to Love

Author's Chapter Notes:

Art by Elfqueen55 First image.

Art by Dahliaxat Second Image

Why does my heart beat erratically? Always, when you are near.

It deafens me, and I try desperately to contain my joy. But, I cannot. It spills forth, and I infect you with it.

Opening a conduit, a connection that can never end.

For my heart beats a steady beat now.

Your heart follows suit.

 

 

 

 


End file.
